


Relent Or Resist

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curses, Damaged Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Friendship, Harry Potter is The Master (Doctor Who), Memory Loss, One Shot, Post-Battle of the Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Roommates, Sirius Black Lives, Time Lord Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: At the Department of Mysteries, Harry is hit with an unknown curse, one that leaves him in agony.He opens a watch to escape the pain, but something's not quite right.
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Relent Or Resist

People would say that Harry Potter had the luck of a god, in that it was either extremely good or extremely bad, with no in-between.

He was inclined to agree with them at that moment, as a spell that had been cast at Sirius in the veil room missed, hitting the archway, and ricocheting off of it and into him.

"Oh bugger," he muttered before his knees buckled, and he fell to the floor.

A burning pain engulfed him, almost as though his entire being was getting compressed.

He absently realised that the fighting was still going on above him, the Death Eaters taunting the Order, Sirius stood protectively over him.

His vision was swimming, fading in and out, and he realised he was only aware for small moments every so often.

The pain seemed to last an eternity, the fighting had stopped a while ago, and he had been carted off to the infirmary in Hogwarts.

It engulfed him once more, it was all he could think of.

It was dark, Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed hours ago, he was grasping at the watch around his neck with too small shaking hands, he had to open it, he had to stop the pain.

The watch was opened, and Harry gave a gasp of relief as the released energy entered his body, relieving him of the pain.

He never noticed his memories slipping as he faded into unconsciousness.

_**Relent Or Resist** _

He was rather surprised to wake up in an Earthen infirmary, in the early 1800s by the looks of it, especially since he was absolutely certain that he'd gone to sleep in his dorm after helping Theta do some wiring for their joint project.

He frowned in confusion, sitting up in the bed.

The nurse noticed he was awake and rushed towards him, "Mr Potter, how are you feeling?" she looked him over in concern.

It seemed that she was unaware of his name, which seemed a little odd until he felt the cool piece of circular metal against his chest.

That answered that question, it also told him how he had gotten there, but it didn't explain why he couldn't remember anything past-

Oh, the woman was still waiting for him to respond.

Whoops.

He could pretend that he remembered being this 'Mr Potter' person, but he was certain that he would be caught out rather quickly.

He frowned at her, "sorry, but my name is Koschei, I don't know this 'Mr Potter' person you are talking about."

She quickly forced her face into a calm smile, but he could see the genuine concern in her eyes, "well, H-Koschei," she corrected herself, "since you seem to be doing well, there's some water here for you," she gestured to the small table next to the bed, "and lunch will arrive in about half an hour."

She gave him a stern look, "I better not see you out of that bed before I'm absolutely certain that you are alright."

He nodded seriously at her, "of course, Ma'am."

She gave him a stiff nod and rushed towards her office.

Koschei shrugged and grabbed the glass of water next to the bed, sniffing it to check for any drugs, finding it safe and taking a few sips.

_**Relent Or Resist** _

Many people he supposedly knew popped in and out of the infirmary to visit him, growing upset at his lack of memories involving them.

Finding out that he was in a school's infirmary, a school for magic at that was a rather big shock to his science-oriented mind and finding out that it was the late 1900s really showed him just how behind the times this school was.

At that moment in time, there was a brown-haired girl sat next to the bed, reading from the school textbooks to him, she seemed appalled that he was unable to remember anything that they had learnt over the past five or so years, and seemed to be doing her damnedest to catch him up to where he was supposed to be academically wise.

He was grateful that she thought so much of his future, but she was honestly unrelenting in her tutoring, he just wanted to rest his now overworked mind.

He shut his eyes and filtered her talking to the back of his mind, still listening, but not his main focus.

He needed to find out how he got here and what happened to his memories, and he knew just one person that he would trust to help him.

Koschei frowned, but how would he find Theta? He could be anywhere in the universe and he was stuck on Earth without a way to contact anyone he knew.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples.

This was going to be a pain in the ass, he just knew it.

_**Relent Or Resist** _

Apparently, they went back to their homes for the summer, he was accompanied to meet his 'uncle' by Sirius Black, his godfather apparently.

He zoned out as the man explained his situation to the overweight human, looking around the station that he found himself stood in.

There were humans walking about everywhere, drifting from place to place, catching trains, and getting off them.

Koschei looked to Vernon Dursley, who was steadily growing angrier at the other man's words and made a split-second decision, looking at his owl apologetically as he slipped into the crowd.

He picked a random train that looked like it was about to depart and stepped on, the door shutting just as Sirius noticed he was gone and yelled for him.

The train pulled away just as he ran up to the window that he'd situated himself next to, and he waved at the man, who stared after him shocked.

He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere had to be better than with a man who looked like he was going to explode from rage at hearing the news that his nephew couldn't remember them, or that he'd been apparently de-aged from an unknown spell.

He hadn't thought anything of his height or age due to the last memory he had being roughly the same physical age.

_**Relent Or Resist** _

The train pulled to a stop in a city called 'Cardiff', he'd found a big bag full of 'muggle' money in his trunk, more than enough to last him, and with that, he booked himself a room at a bed and breakfast, the people working there didn't even look twice at a child staying there overnight.

They probably thought that his parents had told him to stay there while they were working or something, oh well.

He spent the next few days exploring the city, trying out the different Earthen foods available from different restaurants, deciding that he particularly liked pizza.

He was walking down the street, an ice-cream cone in his hand, it was vanilla with bubble-gum sauce on top, a flake stuck into it, heading back to the building he was staying at.

He turned a corner and collided with someone, knocking the cone out of his hand.

Koschei stared sadly at the ice-cream on the floor, only looking up when the person he'd bumped into roughly grabbed his shoulders.

He stared at the man's face, he seemed shocked and desperate, and he frowned, tilting his head curiously.

"Um, hello."

"I-" the man began, before he cut himself off, and instead started tugging him to a nearby park.

"Excuse me, sir, what are you-" he was cut off as he pushed him into a police box.

"Why are you so small?" the Time Lord, apparently, asked him.

Koschei frowned and looked down at himself, "I'm not small."

He gaped at him, and Koschei thought it made him look a bit funny.

"Who are you anyway, what do you get out of dragging people into your," he looked around, "what, type 40? mark 2? TARDIS?"

"Mark 3," he corrected, looking at him oddly, "I'm the Doctor."

There was silence for a moment, as the Doctor seemed to be waiting for a reaction from him.

"So you're what, a renegade?" he questioned him, eyebrow raised.

"You really don't remember..."

Koschei stared at him blankly, "so I know you then?"

The Doctor stared back, before letting out a rather loud sigh, "Theta," he told him.

He choked on air at the admission, looking him over then laughing, "oh Rassilon," he cried out, "if you wore that at home, you'd give society a collective aneurysm."

The Doctor tugged at the sleeves on his leather jacket.

"Well, about that."

He did not like the sound of that.

_**Relent Or Resist** _

Koschei, apparently 'the Master', laid on the bed that had been provided for him.

Theta Sigma, the tiny scrap of a Time Tot who'd dreamt of helping everyone had single-handedly destroyed Gallifrey, wiping out the rest of the Time Lords as he went.

According to him, there was a war that put the entire universe in danger, so he could understand the need for it, even if he didn't like it.

And wasn't it strange to know that your best friend was now your enemy and that he was over nine hundred years old, when he remembered him being almost seventy not even two months prior.

At least Theta was just as bewildered as him over the whole situation.

An examination on Theta's part revealed that his Chameleon Arch had been damaged before release, which could explain the missing memories.

He'd had to explain that he'd been going to a magic school and had been hit by an unknown spell which had de-aged him, when Theta, the Doctor, had asked about his age.

"Magic school," he hummed, "what did you say they called you?"

"I didn't," he huffed, looking away when Theta, the Doctor, gave him a sharp look, "it was Harry Potter, why?"

"Bloody hell," Koschei raised an eyebrow at the language, but didn't mention anything about it, "Harry Potter is entrenched in history, we're stuck here until you complete his role in this period of time.

He could understand the need to remain here, but still, "we?"

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone now, am I?"

He looked away from him, more than a little bit embarrassed, "I'm-"

The Doctor sighed, and then spoke in a soft voice, "we're all that's left, why would I want to leave you behind?"

"Look at us," Koschei muttered, "two Time Lords, one who doesn't remember anything past the age of sixty-seven, and a TARDIS who could use a fair bit of organisation."

The Doctor gave a grin, "yeah? you're going to have your hands full with that then."

"I never said you were getting out of it; I remember your underwear ending up on MY side of the dorm room."

"To be fair they could have been yours."

"I fucking knew you were stealing my boxers!"

The Doctor grinned unrepentantly, "not my fault yours were softer, besides, you kept stealing my jumpers."

"There's a big difference between stealing underwear and stealing jumpers," he complained.

"I only stole them for sleeping in."

"That's," he paused, "that's a bit better, I suppose."

The Doctor took a look at his blushing face, and smiled softly at him, "so, when do you need to be at school?"

"September first, why?"

"Looks like we have two and a half months, what do you say about going somewhere fun?"

"Sure, why not?"

And so they did.

Theme parks that spanned entire planets were very cool, the invading forces not so much, and yet Theta somehow made it fun.

They ran from the aliens laughing, as though they were running through the red grass fields back home.

Maybe he didn't need anything more.


End file.
